


i think i’m in love

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of the Rays (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Girls Kissing, Multiple Crossovers, Or Bi/Pan, Polyamory, Romance, or a harem. it might just be a harem.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: Mileena Weiss kisses crossover girls.





	i think i’m in love

**Author's Note:**

> mileena weiss is a Rampaging Gay. news at eleven.
> 
> updates will be sporadic if they happen at all; i really just wrote this because i got bad writeblock on literally everything else i was working on

**Edna**

“So you really don’t have any guys you’re interested in? Not even a little?”

Edna sighs into her tea, shooting a mild glare across the table towards the asker of the question. Mileena isn’t bad for a human (despite her insistence on always patting Edna on the head), and Edna’s come to even enjoy spending time with her aboard the Heimdallr. But the girl’s biggest flaw, by far, is that she’s always _way_ too excited to gossip about others’ love lives, real or hypothetical.

“I have far more life experience than just about everyone else on this ship combined,” Edna states. “To me, you all are like children.”

“Mikleo’s a seraph too, though,” Mileena points out. “Couldn’t he be your type, then?”

Edna scoffs. “Please. Meebo’s the biggest baby of them all.”

Mileena frowns, stares down into her own tea whilst furrowing her brow pensively. Edna rolls her eyes; she currently has better things to worry about than finding a significant other, and anyway, she’s pretty sure that’s not what it’s about for Mileena, either. Mileena herself doesn’t seem to fully realize it, but the more she tries to play matchmaker for each of the girls on the ship, the more obvious it becomes that her true interests lie not in the matchmaking, but in the girls themselves.

Honestly, young people and their dithering dance with sexuality. It’s about time Mileena got a wake-up call.

“Before you were exoflected,” Mileena finally speaks, slowly, after apparently resolving whatever internal debate she was having on what to say next, “was there anyone you lik—?”

“Mirrage Girl,” Edna cuts her off, tone definitive as she sets her teacup back down on its saucer. “I’m going to show you something.”

Edna stands, snatching up her umbrella from where it’s leaned against the table, and makes her way over to where Mileena sits in her chair. Curious green eyes blink back at her, and once she’s close enough, Edna holds their stare, then leans forward until her face is mere inches from Mileena’s own. It’s definitely crossing the boundary of even Mileena’s small bubble of personal space, but though her eyes widen in surprise, she makes no attempt to pull back or look away.

“Aren’t I adorable?” Edna asks.

Mileena visibly swallows, but then smiles. “Yes, absolutely.”

“Tell me how adorable I am, in detail.”  Edna puckers her lips, just slightly. “Take your time.”

“Well…” Mileena seems somewhat baffled by the request, but she grants it anyway, words beginning to spill rapidly from her mouth. “…You have really beautiful blue eyes, for starters. And your…your style is great; you wear this cute frilly dress that you pair with a man’s glove and man’s boots, and I wouldn’t think that a good combination but you really manage to make it work. You look small and delicate and that makes me want to hug you, but you’re also powerful and clever and amazing and you’re…you’re just so…”

Mileena trails off. Her eyes trail down just slightly, gaze lingering on Edna’s mouth as her own mouth starts to part open. Edna, still reveling in her praise, waits patiently with a raised brow and a half-smile until finally, _finally_ , the gears click into place in Mileena’s head.

Mileena closes the distance between their lips, and Edna lets her.

Her kiss is soft and clumsy and tastes a bit too strongly of green tea, but it’s not bad at all. Edna, satisfied that her point was successfully driven home, reciprocates in kind, kissing Mileena back until she pulls away—gasping for breath, a hint pink in the face.

“…As I said. Like a child.” Straightening up, Edna tosses her umbrella over her shoulder and twirls it. “But I suppose there’s room for improvement, if you practice from now on.”

Mileena flushes even redder, but she also grins, and her eyes shine brightly as if a haze has cleared. “Are you saying we can do that again?” she asks, voice simmering with excitement.

“Sure,” Edna agrees. “I’ll allow it.”


End file.
